Life, Duty of a Royal Moon Princess
by CelestiaLunae
Summary: Its a story about how life on the moon lived this is an alternate universe from the series so please mind you that I wished to explore life on the moon in a completely different way. The queen has sent the princess into an arranged marriage to prince diamond. those in this are not evil yet they have not been corrupted by the darkness. Endymion is a danger to the princess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago in the distant sights from standing on the ground of this planet known as Earth, many lifetimes ago this land was once known for its dangers with the magic and mystical powers of their seemingly allies from above for which the humans of this planet call us the heavens above. From up here we watch from afar it is only our duty to guard, protect, and help the innocence. My duty here as Queen of the Moon was long forgotten different because my mother once ruled by my side I was to take her place as one of the daughters of the former royal moon family I had many life trials and missions to do. Our duty is not only for the people of Earth but to make sure our peace with our allies are no different. "Serenity pay attention darling you must remember everything I teach you there will become a time when all of this wonderful knowledge will have to be quitely remembered. You will one day take my place as Queen of the Moon and therefore you must pay attention to our lessons. I know you get preoccupied with the wonderful sight of Earth, but please darling do not get distracted here it is forbidden for us to step down below you will anger the gods. And do believe when I say," Queen Serenity placed down her scrolls and walked over to her daughter placing both hands on the shoulders of the long blonde haired princess, "I must say this my apologies for your desires to reach your feet down below the ground of the Earth Kingdom, but you must forget him. It is much forbidden by the gods to live or step down to Earth our lifespans and our powers do not belong within that Kingdom. You must never go ever again I shall set Sailor Pluto to guard the gates it will be difficult to step past her eyes. She stands and lives for her duty I am sorry darling, but this is how it has been for centuries and the peace must live on this is the duty of a Queen to chose what is more proper for her kingdom not of what she wishes to set for herself." The Queen let go of her daughter and pressed a button within the white columned wall of the lesson room which was able to shut blindlike curtains to block the view of the Earth. Returning to her scrolls she was to continue on with the lessons as the princess bowed her head down frustrated in duty and what her heart desired.

Now continuing on as she spoke when the princess was not the only one in this room the other senshi meaningly the princesses of the other allied planets sat at their seats within their own princess gowns as the queen continued on. Now as I have left off, our duty here is to not anger the gods we have our orders our missions to keep the peace between even your own planets as well. There was a time long ago when known of us had gotten along together those warriors of darkness won each battle that your ancestors fought alone, but once we connected our power together we were unstoppable. Mars yours is the God of War Ares whom speaks highly of his homelands even though you are strong within your own grasp of mind remember that your powers alone can be stopped. Water can put out fire, Ice is your enemy, remember these things for when you fight your own enemies when the time comes. Use your mind well think outside the box and remember always remember where there is Light there is Darkness. Jupiter yours is the god of lightning Zeus, with the wonderful aid a raging storm can give it can also have the means to protect. When storms by the god are raging down on the earth it is not to punish them as they believe in thought it is as he is protecting them from the dangers that are awaiting in the darkness. Remember with your power you are here to protect you can protect those whom are precious to you, but also do not forget with your power as well it can be dangerous to rely on them so much you can be corrupted in your own thoughts. Rely and pay attention to the Earth surroundings nature can be your best friend with the planet of Earth life of nature lives and thrives down below use your instinct and feel within your heart what it is you must do to protect them. Mercury, you are like the Goddess Athena wise and welcoming within your grasp of knowledge I know the people of Mercury are likely used as intel warriors. You believe in the great amount of research done with that knowledge available it is to be believed of how we can greatly defeat the enemies standing before us remember to always keep your mind opened and do not forget what your parents before you has taught you greatly. Venus, using beauty as your advantage is always believed to be powerful the Goddess Aphrodite uses it to her own benefits when she is to fight off the evil herself. For men on earth the beauty of a woman is their greatness weakness now you also behold the power of love within your heart each of you hold a special gift within your heart, your soul please do not forget what you hold deep within you is only your own hearts desire. It is the power no one can ever take from you if you always believe in yourself. Princess of the Moon, your duty is the gift of healing, you are not to use your power for your own self desires unfortunately if that is acceptable to use you will destroy what all of us has worked so hard to keep in check. The gift of your duty is to heal those of the innocence the darkness warriors will fall down below our heavens and corrupt the people of that planet with your court the warriors and guardians of their own duties to their royal bloodline it is the job to defeat and vanquish the evil corrupting the humans of Earth. No one must ever know whom you are it is dangerous for people to know who you are. Our enemies will figure it out of how important a person can be to you and they will have no problem to use it against you. You must believe within your own heart not the wicked ways of the desire that can as well be taken as the darkness that lays within your own heart. That of which none of us can help you with if it corrupts you then punishments will have to be taken to make sure that you the future light of our peaceful era must be taken care of. You must never step into the path of darkness because you will never return to what you were born into there will be no coming back.

Queen Serenity closed her scrolls and stepped out of the room allowing the inner princesses to speak and have a much needed break from one of their many sessions. The princess sat in her chair with her eyes closed and her hands held up in her lap grisped into a fist like shape she was quite shaky and seemed to be angered by her mothers words, but feeling the warmth of her friends as they placed comfort to her giving her a hug and telling her things will be alright she was able to lose sense of the anger that raged within her heart. Through the columned doorway the Queen her mother was seen speaking with Sailor Pluto steps and the measurement of the princess were already being done underway. "Why does it have to be this way I have only snuck down to earth twice already and his eyes I cannot forget them how can our destinys be this way!" The princess raged out as tears formed into her eyes and began streaming down her face. Venus stepped over and placed her hands on Serenity's, "I'm sorry, but we must all face some kind of test within our own hearts desire its as my mother and your mother speaks listen if they had not said it then it would be your future self speaking it to you. We all learn from our mistakes and do believe within the words spoken your mother has already faced the many consequences of her actions such as you will if you seek out this path." Mercury nodded her head in agreement to Venus, "Yes the peace has been everlasting since every one of our ancestors and our parents has continued onwards if you seek out on your own down to the Earth Kingdom you are alone the darkness will follow you an-" Princess Serenity snapped and stood up pushing her friends away walking towards the columns standing in the room. She placed her hand on the same button as the curtains disappeared and she walked out onto the balcony, "He would save me there is no doubt in his eyes!" She yelled towards them. Mars stepped out in her long silky red gown as white pearls were held on the corset and within her hair clips, "Princess, you must think of it this way, he is an enemy to us just as much as the darkness is as well. If you go to him his enemies and our enemies will take you out and there won't be anyone coming to save either of you. His generals are only there to protect him not you and if you continue onwards then-" "I'm sorry your majesty but the path you seek your desire to him is not permitted here," Pluto stepped into the room standing behind the other girls glacing towards the princess with a deep glare as she stood in her senshi form holding her staff by her side.

Princess Serenity ran out through the balcony tears running down her face as she disappeared out of sight, "She must learn duty here you must not be angry with the ways of the Queen you are very much correct Venus, if those words were not spoken then you cannot feel the regret of not listening to the warning placed within them as well. The Queen has already been through this and she was once slipped into the path of darkness due to the princess' father fellow aid to the sun kingdom he was an ally, but her family pictured him as an enemy himself. With how hot and powerful the sun kingdom is the Queen made enemies she would return here sick and helpless weak to the touch had many attempts of death placed on her life. His highness of the Sun Kingdom was married to The sailor Senshi Galaxia, but their time together was short lived when the sun was ordered to come seek guardian aid to the queen on a meeting with the other allied kingdoms. They got too close to each other and things turned out this way, the princess is daughter to him which is meaningly her blonde hair seeks off the glow of the sun as to meaningful heartbreak the queens power was damaged long ago by Galaxia whom then had been corrupted by darkness in her heart now lays within Chaos wherever she is within this galaxy this universe it is the secret and the dangers that will await us in the future. If measurements are not taken to make sure no more of our allies are corrupted into the path of darkness then there will be continuous peace, but if more of them are corrupted we will be out numbered. Now if you shall excuse me I have duties I must return to Prince Diamond and Prince Saphire are in aid of help the princes' engagement to princess serenity are now going underway an arranged marriage must be set to keep the peace continous," with that being said Sailor Pluto nodded her head to the girls and bowed in respect as she left down out of the room disappearing down the hallway. Mercury, "An arranged marriage being set for the princess it will break her heart not to be with the prince of Earth, but I agree with the Queen there is no choice here. It is the rightful decision to make sure peace is continuous even if it hurts her daughter and tears them apart. Either way this is very wise to do, with our powers now we are no match in standing against the enemy we would have to gather more intel on our enemies learn their history, past, powers, and what sent them to join the darkness. In moreso understatements to knowing who they are it wouldn't be wise to go without thinking of everything we know and are learning right now if an enemy was to attack here we as senshi would be helpless look at our princess-" "She is weak," Mars interrupted Mercury as she stood looking at the flowers to the moon garden. All of them nodded in agreement as the queen stepped in behind them smiling softly with a sad expression on her face, "Yes you are correct girls my daughter is weak right now the powerful grasp of desires can be taken to the darkness if things are not done this way I will lose my daughter to the enemy and you will lose your friend. If an enemy was to attack us at this given point in time we would lose I cannot let my daughter go through the same path I had chosen so long ago, she must never go through the terrible heartbreak path. Luna and Artemis are ready for each of you on the training grounds." Queen Serenity bowed respectively leaving the room.

Queen Serenity returned to her throne like room as she as bowed to respectively by her guards opening doors up for her awaiting her arrival within this long ballroom with the royal chairs above was Prince Diamond, his father, his mother, and young Prince Saphire they were awaiting to discuss more details of the arranged marriage. _**"Your majesty the princess I was hoping to get some time alone with her,"**_ Prince Diamond spoke quite formally with those eyes full of love and joy. "Yes you should be able to find my daughter at training with Luna and Artemis or perhaps skipping training and in the royal moon guardian perhaps your visit can cheer my daughter up," Queen Serenity waved her hand towards the maid on the side of the doorway heading out towards the back as she respectively curtesied towards the prince, _"Your highness please follow me this way and I shall take you to your princess."_ _**"So the wedding will be in a couple of days is the princess ready your majesty?"**__"No she is not, but I will make everything ready including her as well even if apart of her is against it we must continue on with the peace and my apologies to her but things must be done the proper way." _**_"Is it that prince of Earth yet again?"_** _"Yes she does not think I know of her secret visits, but his royal guards have informed me many times of her visits it must be put to a stop and I will make sure it stops we cannot allow enemies to seek her out. If they were to get their hands on my daughter to use the silver crystal to their behalf we will all be in danger. Do you have anything in mind of putting this to an end?"_

_**"Yes I do my son here Prince Saphire is general in our army I can assign most of our royal elite guards to guard the gates to Earth and any kind of wanting to leave the moon it will be difficult for the princess,"**_The King spoke. _"Hm, yes I must agree to those terms whom will they listen to of orders of course both of us shall we agree?"__** "Yes your majesty Saphire you do know what we have agreed on do make sure the princess no longer leaves this kingdom."**_"Yes father," Saphire nodded his head bowing at his dismissal. _"We will have to upgrade the wedding more to a better date then,"_ Queen Serenity sighed in the stress of her daughter. _"Your majesty please allow me to deal with your daughter you look exhausted."__ "Oh I am with lessons and her escapes more so as to running away from duty I am quite tired to take a long nap, but worrying about enemies becoming a new I cannot leave my duty to anyone else, but I must thank you in your help. If you want to help then you can go speak with my daughter prepare her for the wedding."_ _"Yes your majesty."_

_**"Shall we have the wedding tomorrow then?"**__"Yes I must say so...and my daughter will be taken out to your kingdom for the time being after the wedding. She must learn of both kingdoms in order to rule beside her king. Even though they are still young and not prepared for their long future things must be done the proper way." _

Out in the fields of the training grounds the princess in Sailor Moon form sat on the white columned bench sighing because she got kicked out of training for not paying full attention Lady Luna yelled at the princess for being distracted as the other senshi were very busy and in depth with their training. "Princess?" Prince Diamond spoke as he bowed properly in his arrival to the princess. "Diamond? I did not know you were here when did you arrive?" "Just moments ago our parents are discussing our wedding to be moved up," the princess looked towards the training field her mind not even thinking happy at all she was upset, sad, and very angry. "Did something happen your not in there training along with them?" "Yeah..I've been very distracted lately mother yelled at me this morning during lessons and Lady Luna here yelled and bickered away at me over the same thing. I'm just...I...I don't know what to do." She stood up leaning against the fence what was up closing the field off as she leaned her forehead on the fence, "Princess, I mean Sailor Moon you must believe in what is best for us. You are going to be my queen my love, my life. I am here for you," as prince diamond placed his hands on Sailor Moon's waist giving his princess a hug before speaking some more, "If anything let me be here for you." Sailor Moon sighed and smiled softly as she turned around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes you are right thank you for saying this I really needed to here it from you."

Prince Diamond smiled softly as he leaned into her moving his hands up from her waist to grip her hands on the fence as he leaned in to place his royal lips on to hers. Their moment sweet, soft, and very romantic as the girls seemed to giggle Venus yelling out, "Hey get a ROOM!" As they all laughed towards them. Lady Luna with steam rolling out of her head opened the gate to the training field, "This is not a makeout session get your moon butt in here right now!" As Lady Luna screamed at Sailor Moon pointing towards the field as she seemed to be very angry and irritated with that moment even though she kindly smiled at the prince thanking him for cheering the princess up. Sailor Moon blushed ever so slightly "I guess they want me now I must go." She spoke as she released him from her hands Diamond grabbed her wrist, "Until next time my love at our engagement party tonite will you dance with me?" She turned around whispering into his ear, "I am yours my love." With that being said they kissed softly in agreement as Lady Luna pulled Sailor Moon away from the prince dragging her into the training field. The rest of the girls giggling nonstop as Sailor Moon was blushing like crazy. Prince Saphire arrived behind his brother, "I must speak with you is she feeling better?" "Yes she is now I believe I fixed what all she needed to here what is the matter something I must know?" "Yeah, but this needs to be on a more private matters." Prince Diamond looked at his brother nodding in agreement as he smiled waving at his beloved.

Standing in their royal guest room Saphire and Diamond sat at the table enjoying some delicious sweets, "So whats the problem?" "That prince of Earth is the problem father and the queen have ordered the guards to guard the gate seems he wishes to distract the princess at all costs." "He wishes to take away my love my fiance!" Prince Diamond got angry and slammed his fist on the table, "No one will take away my future wife! This must be stopped he is an enemy to us now, guard the gates make sure he never gets through the people of Earth are no longer allowed here that I will make damn sure of!" "But what of the wedding you will have many guests here tomorrow and tonite brother what are we to do?" "Take heed of this anyone from Earth you are to make sure they are to be turned around and sent back down he is not permitted here and we will make sure father agrees with these terms. She is to be my wife arranged marriage or not she is my love and no one will take her away from me!" "Yes brother she should be about done with training now will you go to her?" Prince Diamond looked out the window smiling, "Yes. I will make her mine officially." "Your going to impregnate the princess?" "Yes." Prince Diamond walked out of their room leaving his brother there returning to find the princess.

"So the wedding are you excited?" "Should I be, huh...I know I should be, but I guess I am nervous. I have no choice and mother is right my duty should come first and so it will be done." "So that kiss!" "Venus, yes the kiss I had forgotten where I was my apologies in the distraction he is a much distraction of his own. I must always remember where we are before that is being done. I just wanted only him when we are like that...i...it's like I never wish to stop." "It's his love for you." "Yeah, your right Mars, when his lips are on mine I feel only his love his hearts desire. I'm quite sure our future will be just fine. After the ceremony tomorrow I am to return home with him and learn the life and the people of his kingdom. It hopefully should be interesting."

"Princess, my love." "Diamond?" "May I speak with you privately this time please?" "Um..Yes sure...I will see you girls later I must see what he wishes to speak to me about." "Ah! I know!" "Venus!" Mars and Jupiter smacked her on the arm, "Hush you don't know." "Oh Hai! Yes I know! Look at his eyes ugh...he's so damn handsome!" "VENUS!" "Sorry..." Prince Diamond smiled softly holding his princess' hand as they returned to her room as he shut the door behind them, "Huh? What are you doing?" He didn't give her a moment to speak as he pressed his lips to hers and returned to their moment from earlier.

"Its getting to be about that time, where's your princess?" **"Annoucing Princess Serenity to the floor!"** "See there she is," Prince Diamond smiled walking towards his love as they grabbed hands and headed towards their family. Princess Serenity couldn't keep her hands away from her stomach as her mother glared towards that direction...the prince smiled at his father, "We wish to marry now father." "Right now?" "Yes." Queen Serenity smiled happily, "Then let it be done!" With a surprise ceremony they were officially married and it was now announced that they were now Husband & Wife Prince & Princess of their future kingdoms.

Just outside there seemed to be guards running amok as the King glanced at the Queen they waved their hands and summoned the guards to shut and lock the doors, Prince Saphire walked through the closing doors speaking with is father whispering quietly as the three of them headed out of the ballroom. Princess was reoccupied with her love and her friends as the party continued onwards,

Just outside at the royal gates Sailor Pluto with all the guards surrounded Prince Endymion whom seemed to have found his way to the moon past his own guards, "You turn around you are not welcomed here!" The Queen pointed towards him waving her hand at him yelling as the guards stood in preparness. "Sailor Pluto glanced at him holding her time key staff to his throat, "You can no longer see the princess you do not belong up here return home or else!" "I wish to see her!" Queen Serenity walked forth to him as the guards stood opening a path for her, " I wish no destruction upon our peace you are no longer welcomed here return to your kingdom or we shall force you home. My daughter is happily married now and you cannot destroy the happiness and light that withstands our path. Get out of my kingdom now!" Prince Endymion's generals arrived grabbing his arms holding him back, "Your majesty we warned you not to come you will hold the fates of this kingdom if it falls we fall do not heed this path you wish to seek." "General do it." "Yes father," Prince Saphire held his diamond like sword pointed towards Endymion, "Here you can no longer tred nor our home Kingdom if you wish to become an enemy we will do so in the process to take care of you now." "Kunzite bowed his head towards everyone apologizing in the prince's behavior as they forcefully returned him to earth. Quiet came at their dismissal.. "I want my daughter gone by morning with you and your family, this matter is to stay between us and when time comes I will send word to you when it is safe for their return." The Queen walked back towards the ballroom leaving Pluto to glare down at Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-down on earth-

"Endymion stop you mustn't go I warn you if you step up there in who knows exactly how you're getting up there is unimaginably confusing you belong down here and your fiancé is awaiting for you in the gardens," Kunzite grabbing Endymion's hand with a firm grip stopping him in his tracks.

"I must go I cannot get her out of my mind. Release me now!"

"Sorry your highness but my duties are to guard you alone enemy forces come from across the lands and your position as future king is a high honor to protect along with your wife to be. Times are growing different as many territories in the surrounding area's wish to take over these lands if we do not do something about our current place."

"You know quite well what to do Kunzite gather the rest of the generals and go fight."

Kunzite released his grip as other guards from the kingdom grabbed a hold of Endymion as he waved his hand off, "I'm sorry your highness but you leave us no choice."

"What do you think you're doing get your hands off of me Kunzite tell them to back down now!" Royal guards from the kingdom grabbed Endymion's arms dragging him towards the kingdom where his beloved stood on the white tiled floor surrounded by red roses and his parents not too far away his father the king of the earth kingdom glanced at his son and the guards locking him within the kingdom, "Close the gates do not let my son out of your site we cannot anger the gods and any more visitors by that young lady is no longer permitted here understand."

"Yes your majesty," All the royal guards did as told walking away returning to their duties and orders placed upon them.

"Damn my father what does he think he is doing trapping me within the kingdom I have done no such thing wrong!" Endymion in an angry uproar slammed his fist against the wall of his bedroom. Lady Beryl knocked on the door entering the room, "Sire I have brought you some dinner by the servants your father wishes to keep you in the kingdom a little longer he does not say when although his words seem to circle that it is until you forget the girl your highness."

Beryl spoke as servants came in with food placing the silver tray on the table within his room as Beryl waved them on their way out. Endymion looked at the table then towards Lady Beryl, "You agree with do you not? Wait of course you do! You Lady Beryl are to be my wife correct so no sooner would you wish to marry me to make sure the princess is ridden of my mind correct?"

Endymion walked away from the wall footstep after footstep towards Lady Beryl as he shoved her against the wall no far behind her, "What is your desire? To rid that beauty from my eye sight no different from my father? What wishes and dreams do you have of the future of this kingdom?"

"Let go please your anger has gotten the best of you and what reason do you have to get so angry over a simple matter?"

"Anger? Does it not sound as if I am curious to hear your loving answer?"

"You must stop on the path you seem to have set in your eyes knowing that girl is dangerous and you as well as her will destroy every bit of peace that surrounds these lands," Lady Beryl returned her answer to him as she tried moving past him he kept his arm in her path.

"Where do you think you are going? I am not done speaking to my soon-to-be-wife," he spoke towards her with an evil smirk.

He leaned in forcing himself within Lady Beryl's lips as Kunzite forced his way into the room having the other generals follow behind him, "Get Lady Beryl out of the room now."

No sooner had he came at the right time she slipped past the generals and outside of the room as Nephrite quietly shut the double doors. The generals seemed to surround the prince as Endymion bumped into his chair Nephrite placed his white glove on Endymion's shoulder forcing him to sit down within the chair as Jadeite stood behind Endymion and the chair. Kunzite sat at the piano playing so the sound of music could fill the room. The darkness held within Endymion's heart began to fade away as he collapsed in the chair.

"Will he rest easier now?"

"Who knows Jadeite, the darkness rising within him has come out of nowhere and it is all do to this princess that came to visit him. All he thinks about, dreams and talks about is her as the future that may lie await is now in the sights of-"Nephrite was soon interrupted by Kunzite.

"Darkness is coming and there may be no stopping it. The future has already been chosen and now we lie await of this future that is about to begin anew."

The generals each looked out the golden windows as the sun had gone down as the moon rose high up within the air.

~Just outside the Kingdom gates~

"Damn him! That pretty princess is only in his heart now everything I worked for my blood, sweat, and my tears for him does my heart mean nothing to him?" Lady Beryl growled in anger standing within a dark cave as her darkness seemed to rise within this cold dark place. Evil laughter was soon heard from the distance.

"Who's there?" Lady Beryl spoke up turning her head to the left as the darkness soon stormed out through the save blocking the entrance. Walking down as if being pulled towards that area she finally within minutes of a long walk reached a hooded cloaked man.

"I am the Doom Phantom, I can give you the power you seek to obtain what you wish join us in our fight our enemy is the moon kingdom those that protect the light they must be defeated," he said holding his hand out as dark powers rose up within his hand. Shaky white cold pale hands with red tipped fingernail polish reached out as he took her hand quickly disappearing in the faded laughter of the darkness Lady Beryl screamed in anguish passing out on the cold cave floor.

The generals later on found Lady Beryl out within the rose garden she had not remembered what had happened but the only thing that was still seen within her eyes was the hooded figure that gave her this wonderful power. With just a touch she was able to take the generals as her own as they disappeared returning to the cave. Even though she had not remembered anything it is as if the power had fully taken over her body and mind instead. She felt helpless and powerless within her soul watching this darkness these powers eat away at what was left of the loving heart and soul of her prince. The last words spoken before the power fully corrupted her and the generals, "Endymion…."

Prince Endymion woke up from his long slumbered sleep as he jumped out of his bed he was placed in quickly stumbling to the window, "Something's wrong!" Getting changed quickly into his armored prince outfit he broke through shattering his window with his chair as he jumped out stumbling on the ground. He quickly took off running as guards stormed into his room looking down to the ground.

"The prince he's escaped get him!"

"What the hell is going on has everyone lost their mind!"

Endymion tripped stumbling over his parents as they lay on the ground surrounded in their own blood, "Mother! Father! Who has done this to you!"

A mysterious woman with long red flowing hair down to the ground stepped out of the shadows, "Have you not awoken from your dream yet my love?"

"Who are you!"

"You used to know me as Lady Beryl your beloved fiancé," she said smirking as she stepped closer to him. "Look your blade have you not awoken from your dream as I must say once again?"

Endymion looked down to the ground of his parents tears breaking through his eyes there laid within his father's chest and the crown to the kingdom his own blade. "I did not do this who killed them what is going on here tell me now!"

"Remember…."

-Moon Kingdom-

"Your majesty may you please come have a look at this?"

"Lady Luna, what is it? Please excuse me for a moment," Queen Serenity excused herself from some courtesans within the garden that were proper students to become royal ladies. She followed Luna that was within her human form down to the edge of the gates, "Something is going on down there what shall we do?"

Queen Serenity glanced down to earth, "Luna gather the people tell them there is nothing to be alarmed we must move every one of our people into the palace place them in the ballroom have the girls transform. The guards must be alarmed and please do tell them to prepare for war," Queen Serenity turned her head to glance more deeper towards the darkness of the universe. "Darling please be safe with your beloved I will send word to you soon."

Within several hours of trying to not worry the people Luna and Artemis tried using their magic to place a barrier to protect the people within the ballroom.

Endymion and Beryl had enforced and attack on the moon they broken through the gates destroyed their way through the homes of the people as the whole moon seemed to burst up in flames. The senshi had arrived by the queens side as they all prepared to fight.

"Endymion I knew you could not be trusted!"

"Your majesty we've come to reclaim our moon," His eyes were serious he held his bloody sword aiming it towards the queen as Sailor Pluto stood in front of the queen. "Your majesty."

"Pluto together like old times," Queen Serenity held up the moon wand in the air as the sailor senshi including the outers that ran to her side surrounded her calling out their own planet power. Combining powers all together Endymion was taken down Beryl jumping in his way with the generals all fell one by one, but the darkness that summoned them there arrived as the man in the cloak arrived waving his hand out over his minions watching as Beryl was sacrificed she disappeared right before the generals and Endymion.

"Ha ha you pathetic fool now you belong to me!"

"What have you done to her!" Queen Serenity screamed at him.

"Sacrifice."

The queen and the senshi tried attacking him as he took them all out. With the last of their strength they called upon the power of the crystal sending everyone to earth mass teleportation by the power of the senshi alongside the queen.

"This is the end girls with my daughter not here it is our duty to protect what is left of our kingdom do believe in the power that lies within your heart fight for our future fight for the universe peace is no longer in our grasp we must fight the darkness to bring it back."

Queen Serenity spoke as her crystal responded to the will of the senshi surrounding her on its own it reacted a bright light flashed the area the hooded cloak man disappeared before he could get the burst of energy attacked towards him.

Queen Serenity awoke in her bed down on earth her bedroom light purple colored to the touch of a lavender scented room. A little white bunny in its cage as her long light purple hair hit the floor of her crawling out of bed as she opened its cage.

"Hm, there you go little guy I guess you must have woken up. I had a nightmare myself although I seem to not be able to remember most of it. I have school in about a couple of hours I might as well prepare myself before then."

-End of chapter-


End file.
